1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cooking device including an induction heating cooking device and a gas cooking device which have a top plate provided with a capacitive switch on an upper portion of its main body.
2. Background Art
As described in JP-3741667, a conventional induction heating cooking device includes an operation section which enables a user to operate heating of an object to be heated, a conductive detection section which is provided on the back surface of the operation section and detects that a user's finger has been touched to the operation section, and a control unit which controls a heating coil based on a detection result by the detection section. The detection section and the control unit are electrically connected to each other, since the control unit is connected, through a connection terminal, to a conductive connection section which is electrically connected to the detection section through connection conductive wiring. Further, such a conventional induction heating cooking device illuminates the operation section from below by using a back light, and is provided with a transparent portion through which an illumination light from the back light passes, at the periphery of the operation section. Thus, the position of the operation section and the contents of operations indicated by the operation section can be indicated for the user.
In the conventional induction heating cooking device, the connection section which is contacted with the connection terminal is conductive and, therefore, if a user's finger touches the connection section, this changes the capacitance in the connection section, similarly to the case where a user's finger touches the detection section, which has induced the problem that the control unit wrongly determines that the operation section has been operated. Particularly, in a conventional cooking device having a top plate provided with an operation section, a transparent portion through which an illumination light from a back light can pass, is provided at the periphery of the operation section and, therefore, the connection section is placed outside the transparent portion, in order to prevent the connection section from obstructing the transparent portion. Accordingly, the connection section is at a position far from the detection section, and operations induced by touching the connection section have been erroneous operations which are not intended by users.
The present invention is made for overcoming the aforementioned problem and aims at providing a cooking device capable of facilitating operations to improve the operability and preventing erroneous operations which are not desired by users.